


To the Dark and the Endless Skies

by Levade



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, LLF Comment Project, Light-Hearted, Love at First Sight, but it clearly worked, not quite the impression you want to make, oh you elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levade/pseuds/Levade
Summary: The first time Elrond and Celebrian ever met. A very small birthday mathom.





	To the Dark and the Endless Skies

* * *

He'd made the jump before, so he had no reason to think he couldn't make it this time.

Sitting in the mud watching his horse careen away, bucking and swatting its tail at the cloud of bees following, Elrond huffed and slapped the mud. It splattered on his face and he blinked, automatically reaching up to rub it off his cheek when he heard it.

A very definite feminine laugh. Not a titter or high-pitched giggle, this was a true laugh and against his will he smiled, but all the same he was annoyed. "Come out, whoever you are, and laugh at me to my face!"

"All right."

She sauntered towards him to stop in a shaft of sunlight and her hair was glorious, dizzyingly silver. Elrond stared, unaware his mouth had fallen open.

"Well?" The smile called forth dimples on either side of her mouth and lit the light blue eyes.

Reaching up, dribbling mud across his shoulders and chest, Elrond searched his head for a bump.

Eye merrily gleaming, the vision stepped closer and leaned forward. "You're not dreaming and I doubt you're concussed."

"No?" He felt dazed. "You...you seem so familiar, as though..."

"As though I've dreamed of you." She laughed again, but this time there was joy that seemed to make the very air shimmer. "Come out of the mud, Elrond Eärendilion."

He stood, slipped and gained his balance after a bit of flailing. "Your name, _please_. What is your name?"

"Celebrían."

Standing up to his knees in mud, feet sinking a bit deeper every passing moment, a cloud of gnats around his head, Elrond could only smile. "I think I've been waiting for you all of my life."

She nodded, staring at him with equal amazement. "I'm so glad." A smile made the dimples re-appear. "But I insist on holding final judgment until I see you without the mud."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A very small birthday mathom. There might be more. Who can tell lately.
> 
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:  
> 
> 
> * Short comments
> 
> * Long comments
> 
> * Questions
> 
> * Constructive criticism
> 
> * “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> * Reader-reader interaction
> 
>  
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
